Viktor Fyodorov
History Where Viktor comes from, science is starting to discover the limitless potentials of the universe. Whether it's the study of Planar interactions, space-time, or what lurks in the void beyond, Viktor was an increasingly popular scientist among his field for his theories and findings. One finding, while controversial, proved that in his realm the void between the stars were powerful. On an expedition with his colleague and fiancee, Stanislav, they found an energy like something they've never seen before. A small orb of alien energy, unseen on any other plane of existence. Curiosity got the better of them, and the orb reacted violently to their approach and experiments, removing all trace of Stanislav from existence and nearly the same to Viktor. As Viktor traversed back home, his discussions with control base grew awry as they rapidly forget Stanislav's existence. According to them, this experiment was a solo experiment reserved only for the top cosmologist across the planes. The only one who remembered him was Viktor. Sometime during the trip home, Viktor felt a surge of power run through him akin to the power emanating from the orb. He chuckled through gasps and screams as he realised he was too naive to think he could walk away unscathed. As he clutched himself and an image of his betrothed close, he closed his eyes as he awaited his fate. And then he opened them, sometime hours later in a place completely new to him. Appearance Viktor is a tall and imposing individual despite his lack of muscle. His pale white skin glistens and glows softly with the light of the stars, and his eyes reflect the void in between. His hair is snow white and floats as if underwater. His typical attire is that of a scientist. A fashionable and functional lab coat covers most of his body, but peaking underneath are combat boots and well protected trousers. Personality Viktor is a pragmatic yet fatalist intellectual who believes that one day all existence is going to cease, regardless of the actions taken upon to stop that from happening. He believes that when the time comes, the planes of existence and space-time will take back their power from the gods and fight back. He is an organised and cleanly individual who takes a methodical and thought out approach to everything. He is often described by peers as blunt, but well meaning and honest. Viktor doesn't care for superfluous detail, and will not skim the truth regardless of who he is talking to. Sometimes the bad news is best heard in full, and if someone can't accept that reality then that speaks more of them than it does he. Viktor's humor is categorised in two ways; Firstly, he has his usual, dark, fatal humor. This tends to be deadpan and serious in nature, only for him to laugh it off a few seconds earlier. The second category is a child like, innocent, but not quite funny humor. It's like a weird mix between dad joke humor and nonsensical child humor." Loves * Above all else, his fiancee Stanislav was his greatest inspiration and motivator. They went to the same university and studied together, and become quickly engrossed in each other's lives. * Of course, Viktor would not be a cosmologist if he did not feel passionate about space-time. The mysteries behind the veil are what get him up every morning, as each day is a day closer to discovering more truths. * Viktor is also somewhat of a connoisseur for regional foods in the area he is in. Not much turns his stomach but even still he is willing to try something at least once. * Tikhomir's career in ballet brought the world of dance to Viktor's life. While he never enjoyed the discipline and harsh training of ballet, he admired the art somewhat. This admiration also extended to figure skating, which he had a career in during high school. * Upon meeting Marcus, Viktor has found new inspiration and motivation in this strange, new land. Having absolutely nothing in Dark Horizons, Viktor has devoted all of his love and time towards Marcus and bringing the stars back to Dark Horizons. Fears * Despite loving space-time it's also a great stressor in his life, especially after the incident. Given that there is a lot to be discovered, there is also a lot to be feared. It's this part of his discoveries that keep him up at night. * Spending a lot of time out during the night, he has grown averse to especially bright days. It's not a fear exactly, but the sun does have adverse effects on his health nowadays. * While he may come off as someone who can handle being alone, Viktor has never experienced the true meaning of loneliness like he has since his surprised arrival to the Dark Horizons. While he doesn't outwardly show it, he wants to connect to someone as soon as possible. * Despite knowing that all things eventually come to an end, Viktor fears death more than the usual person does. Perhaps his newfound powers can help him live a longer, limitless life? Hobbies * Cooking with local produce and recipes. * Stargazing * Playing piano * Figure Skating * Mathematics * Strategy games like chess, shogi, etc. Family Viktor had a relatively simple family, consisting of only his mother and father. His mother, Galina, was a kindhearted woman who liked to dye her head a fiery red color. She was crafty, sly, and extremely dangerous and calculating when needed, but she was genuine and forthright with her maternal duties. She had spent some time in prison during her younger years before having Viktor, and she would recall stories of her triumphs and protection of the other girls. His father, Tikhomir, was a talented dancer back in his youth. He performed in a ballet company and went to win many accolades for his performances. As a result of his training and background he was very stern and authoritative for a male ballerina, but he had a soft spot for good cooking and broke down his walls whenever he and Galina cooked for Viktor. Viktor's fiancee, Stanislav, went to university with him and became a peer in the same field. He was a very manic and happy person with the energy to compliment Viktor's cold and structured personality. They were very engrossed and loving, and had their whole future planned. After they were to come back from the experiment, they were going to start a family and try for kids. Friends Friends were often a very transient situation for Viktor. This was often as a result of his bluntness, and partly due to him always travelling for work. He did have a group of peers who respected him, which was enough for him. Viktor formed an unlikely camaraderie with a sentient sword, Sanguine. Upon being shown around Hammer, Viktor decided that he would begin adventuring to make a living. Sanguine, who felt somewhat useless being a floating sword, agreed to join Viktor on his adventuring, so long as he was given a sheath. Viktor bought Sanguine a false bottomed scabbard as part of the agreement. Viktor has made an unlikely entourage in the form Sana, Queen of the Fey, Siri, a construct turned fey, and The Wondrous Item Crafter, Marcus. They all agreed to help Sana out with her kingdom that she was building, and they celebrated her new Queendom. Despite rough first impressions, it seems Luna and Viktor are at somewhat or a neutral relationship. Viktor admires the craft, care, and precision Luna puts into her constructs, and is genuinely impressed and inspired by her expertise. After a shaky start, Luna took care of Viktor by the way of ridding him of the alcohol he was abusing at the time (partly at the fault of one Siri, whom she created.) Marcus and Viktor had started a very exciting and explosive relationship. Upon meeting each other celebrating Sana's queenship, the too courted while intoxicated. Upon discovering Viktor's glowing space body, and sharing tender moments, the two quickly fell enamored with each other. The relationship blossomed rapidly, with Viktor buying a Noble Villa for the two of them to share with Marcus' friend, Peeta. Peeta is somewhat of a frenemy/friendly rival of sorts. They both have had recent relationships with Marcus, but to very differing degrees and forms. They came to an agreement of which there was no bad blood between the two no matter who Marcus decides to choose, so long as he was happy. They're both working with Marcus to bring stars to the night sky. Enemies He doesn't have enemies but he loathes religious zealots who don't believe science can solve the issues that divine intervention cannot. While he believes the fate of the universe is unavoidable destruction, he knows that's because there will be a time were resources are exhausted, not because some deity was mad and threw a tantrum. Upon being told by Sanguine that these supposed "Void Lords" are probably the cause of Viktor's arrival to Dark Horizon, he has deduced that the black orb that destroyed Stanislav brought him here. In turn, Viktor is hypothesizing that this being must also be here and will find it to return Stanislav to life. Aspirations Despite being a wholly successful and intelligent man, Viktor didn't have much in the ways of aspirations that didn't pertain to his career. While his work and life was often complicated, what aspirations he did have were relatively straightforward. * Discovering the secrets of the universe. * Finding Monad, the supposed Aeon who was the creator of all things. * Starting a family with Stanislav. (Unfortunately, this is not something Viktor is able to do anymore.) * Bringing Stanislav back into existence. * Finding his way back home. * Bring stars to the night sky. Category:Character Category:Characters